Fire and Ice
by goldenspringtime
Summary: What happened to Pyro after the fight at Alcatraz?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

Summery: What happened to Pyro after the fight at Alcatraz?

Author's note:This is my first X-Men fanfic so please be gentle.

Pyro opened his eyes slowly, he was starring at something black, his mind quickly supplied the details of what just happened. The fight on Alcatraz, the brotherhood and the X-men, how he had lit cars on fire and Magneto had hurled them at the building. Then Bobby- no Iceman they had fought and Bobby -no iceman had won and Iceman had probably hit him considering the bruise he felt forming on his forehead. He moved his hand to his forehead and felt it swelling up.

Then he started sitting up and realized he wasn't on the island anymore. In fact he seemed to be in some kind of alley way. He checked for the buttons on his hands but they were gone as were the flamethrowers. He checked for his back up shark Zippo lighter he had kept for sentimental reasons, then found out was gone as well. He got to his feet and heard a sound coming from the shadows across from him, whatever it was was hidden in the shadows. Pyro got into a fighting stance whatever it was wouldn't take him without a fight. .

"Looking for this?" Pyro would know that voice anywhere it was Bobby's no Iceman's he corrected himself again. He watched as Iceman emerged from the shadows, holding his zippo lighter.

"Sorry got rid of the flamethrowers they made me a bit nervous." he starred at Iceman trying to seem calmer then he felt.

"Iceman what's going on? This some kind of hostage situation."he tried to say lightly.

"Oh I forgot you were asleep when it happened."

"When what happened?" he didn't like that Iceman seemed to know something he didn't.

"After I knocked you out. Logan depowered Magneto." Pyro rage boiled, didn't they know what a great man he was, all Magneto was trying to do was to give mutants better lives and they had depowered him! Around this point normally Pyro would have started setting fires left and right, but since he had no method to start a fire all he could do was keep his inner flame alight. "After Logan depowered Magneto he got Jean well the Phoenix all carried into a frenzy you heard what she did to Xavier didn't you? Well she started doing that to the whole island, killed quite a few people too and she would have killed you except I saved you."

"So... you saved my life. You know if I had won I'd have killed you." that was more or less true, he had tried to kill him at least at first but near the end near when Bobby had over taken him doubts had started to seep into his mind. Pyro wondered if that had anything to do with why he lost, or if that was just wishful thinking. He had wanted to kill him to show Magneto his loyalty, because without Iceman alive then he would be completely able to forget about his time in the X-Men and be 100% part of the brotherhood.

"It's a good thing I won then." Iceman said flippantly.

"You know this doesn't change anything."

"I figured, I hoped I was wrong but I figured."

"Why?"

"Why did I hope I was wrong? John you used to be my best friend and then all the sudden you were gone you didn't even say goodbye. You joined the brotherhood who we were supposed to fight together."

"You still trapped in the whole bad brotherhood, good X-men thing. The Good X-men where it's bad to hurt a human, unless there's no other way but mutants it's free reign."

"Only when Mutants are hurting others."

"We only hurt others to prevent them from hurting us, like they want to."

"Not all humans are perfect, but it's groups like the brotherhood that make them hate us in the first place."

"Come on you can't be that gullible they would hate us even if we were all x-men, fighting for the greater blah blah blah."

"Then it's up to us to be the better men." Pyro scoffed.

"Not that crap from professor baldy again." Not that he would ever say that in front of Magneto, not when after he said he would have killed Xavier if he had let him and Magneto had told him how unimpressed he had been with that statement. Even though he had mostly said it as bravo to tell Magneto he was clearly on his side.

"Professor Xavier's dead, show some respect." he could fight about that, and part of him wanted to just for the sake of fighting but it wasn't that important to him so he shrugged.

"Okay Professor Xavier line of crap. They want to kill us, it's plain and simple, we're better then them, we're the next stage of evolution and their scared because pretty soon they will be obsolete, so they hunt us and capture us even if I was a saint they would still hunt me down."

"So you left to protect people? Who have you protected? You've just endangered more innocent people."

"I left because I had to!" he yelled without thinking.

"What? Why? did you have to." Iceman said confused.

"Forget it . What are you going to do to me? Take me to your x-mansion and imprison me or you going to let the humans do it for you."

"I.. I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with you yet. If I let you go, you'll just go back to doing what your doing, hurting people. However your my friend...at least you used to be my friend what happened to him?'

"What happened to John? Lots of stuff happened to him, but mostly he wised up and realized that the people the x-men are helping ,would like nothing more then to stab them in the back. That eventually your side will lose and then where all your morals get you?"

"I rather die knowing I did the right thing, then live forever knowing I'm doing the wrong thing."

Pyro laughed.

"You would wouldn't you? I guess you really are a white hat."

"I'm not ashamed that I try to do the right thing."

"And I'm not ashamed that I do the smart thing." Pyro lied smoothly. Most of what he did he wasn't ashamed of ,but some of things he did he was ashamed of, but saying that aloud would only feed Iceman sense of nobility.

"Really everything you do and nothing you do causes you any shame?"

"Not a single thing." Pyro lied again.

"So you feel no shame for anything? Including the fact that we were best friends and you left for the brotherhood without even telling us. Or the fact you set the clinic on fire when there were many mutants in there, one of which could have been rogue?"

"They weren't going to be mutants for much longer." Pyro interrupted before Iceman could get more into his tirade of things he should feel guilty for. "They didn't want to be who they were anyways, and what kind of life is that regretting what makes you really special? What makes you you?"

"Look I may not have been jumping up and down for Rogue to get cured, but it was her decision to make, her ability makes it hard for even basic human contact, if there is a cure people who want it should be able to get it."

"And what about the people who don't want it? The human are using the cure as a weapon."

"Your guys aren't giving them a lot of choice."

"So that gives them the right to take away what is ours? What are born with? To take away what makes us us? How can you protect those, who given half the chance would take your powers away or kill you?"

"Not all humans are bad , not all humans feel that way."

"Just most of them, especially the ones in office, who can force there views on others."

"Their just protecting themselves, they don't have powers to defend themselves."

"I'm sure you would be as sure of yourself if they took your powers away like did mystique's."

"Mystique's killed people, besides wasn't the shot meant for Magneto?"

"But it hit her! She didn't want it! But did it matter? No it didn't they did it to her anyway!"

"She turned you in! It's not exactly like there's honor among criminals!"

" Do you know how long she's been in the brotherhood?" Bobby shook his head no.

" A long time, and then Magneto left her too!"

"Wait are you on her side?" he seemed confused and a little pensive.

"What? No! No! I'm not!" Pyro protested.

"You don't sound sure."

"Magneto took me in, he made me a powerful part of his movement."

"Your a tool, and if you don't know that your stupider then I thought, he just using your power to further his goals."

"I am needed, and at least there I am wanted."

"What are you talking about? I wanted you, rogue wanted you despite all the dumb things you did ,we still wanted you for you not just because of your power!"

"I know! I know" he said again this time softer. "I didn't realize that until after I left how much you guys cared for me, because it always seemed like I was a problem. You know I should tell you just once that I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I left the way I did , it wasn't exactly planned, but considering my temperament it probably was always meant for me to be this way. Fire and Ice were never really meant to be friends seeing as they destroy each other.

"So what you going to blame everything on fate?"

"No, I'm not calm and collected enough ,and I don't believe in the X-Men values."

"So when you figured out how much we cared for you why didn't you come back?"

"Because it was too late , I choose the brotherhood, no one was going to understand that , and in the end it's where my place is."

"That's crap and you know it. You could have come back if you wanted."

"Yes I could have came back but like I told you, I belong with the brotherhood even if it's not as friendly as the X-men, I like destruction, I like the violence , I like destruction the kind of destruction I could never get with the X-Men, and I like showing the humans that they will lose and you will you if you stick with them. And besides you and Rogue no one else cared about me." after a few moments of silence in which Iceman was probably mulling over what Pyro had said he stated.

"So you do feel sorry about some things."

"Yes but it's not enough to make a difference, it's not enough to change anything."

"So what are you going to do now, assuming I let you go Magneto and Mystic are both human now." Iceman said.

"I don't know, take up where they left off."

"I don't know if I can let you do that."

"So I guess where back to where we were before." Pyro spotting someone walk into the alley he moved his eyes back to Bobby, until out of the corner of his eye he saw the cigarette. He turned his eyes back to the man. He smiled and got the fire from the cigarette and turned it into a fire ball. Iceman was looking at him and he seemed to be leery, he probably knew something was up but it was too late. He could kill Iceman right now and he would never even know it was coming, he moved it closer then realized he couldn't. Yes he and iceman were on different sides of the war now, and yes he had tried to kill him before but he couldn't do it now. He sent the fire into a massive explosion into the air. The second Iceman looked up Pyro was out of there running as fast as he could. He ran and he ran until he couldn't ran anymore. He panted loudly and looked around and saw that he was alone. He had escaped with his powers intact, he was free, and he had absolutely no idea what he would now.

Author's note: review please and tell me what you think.


End file.
